This invention relates to an adaptive aircraft engine and to an aircraft.
It is known that aircraft engines must have different characteristics in subsonic and supersonic operation if they are to function efficiently. For flight operation, it makes sense to have the highest possible thrust relative to the inflowing air. This means however that very high jet speeds must prevail during take-off, which involves the generation of a high degree of noise. The aim here is to adapt the process such that a correspondingly adapted characteristic applies in the full range from take-off to supersonic flight. So-called Variable Cycle Engines (VCEs) are therefore known in which the bypass ratio of the aircraft engine can be adapted in particular. The state of the art (e.g. Müller, “Luftstrahltriebwerke”, 1997, pages 312-313) assumes here that the bypass ratio is high with low Mach numbers and low with high Mach numbers.